changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Vily
"I have taken an Oath to destroy such as you! Your worthless flesh will nourish the soil!" Description Fae of the wild Slavic mountains and forests, the Vily form a Blood-Sisterhood, dedicated to protecting nature, punishing transgressors, and healing those in need. For all the nobility of their task, the Vily can be malicious, prone to jealousy, and are all too easily offended. Purely matriarchal, their Fae blood only runs through the female, and they have an open disdain for all but the most decent and brave-hearted men. However, they do have a soft spot for children (regardless of gender) and take pains to make sure no harm comes to them. They were born from the dreams of the Tryptych (Maid, Mother and Crone) and represent a powerful blend of all three aspects. They are joyful and vigorous at play, nurturing and protective of the young and needy, and ruthlessly cruel to those who attract their ire. The Blood-Sisterhood is open to all females, both Fae and enchanted, although it is controlled by (and mainly consists of) the Vily. However, any applicant must be invited, and have already proven themselves in some way. Herbalists and healers par excellence, the Vily also make formidable warriors, with their powerful Birthrights and close-knit cooperation to aid them. Few dare to offend them, and even fewer to cross them. They have an affinity for the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles The Vily appear as women, with long auburn hair and a feral appeal. Their Fae mien exaggerates these attributes further, their hair cascading like a wild russet waterfall, reaching almost to their ankles. Their eyes sparkle with a terrifying and savage beauty, and their ears take on fine points. Lean and lithely muscled, like a predator, their gaze is unsettling in its intensity. They favour simple, rugged garb, in greens, earth hues and white, and small leaves and twigs are often twined in their hair. Childling Vily are wild and active, forever climbing, running, or hiding beneath the great boughs of the forests. Wilder Vily are by far the most numerous, at once great and terrible. They have little time for men, and perform their duties with vigilance. Grump Vily are the wisest, serving to control the Blood-Sisterhood with a level hand. They are gracious but firm, although they are the most likely to form any relationship with a man, even if only for their continued line. The Vily have become wardens in those few areas where such posts exist. Many still live in the rural and mountain villages, as hermits or as travelling healers. The most isolated peasants often come to regard them well, and seek the advice and aid of 'the strange, old wise-woman up in the mountains'. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Vily have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Shapeshift: The Vily may take the form of a white horse, white wolf, or white falcon (choose one). This ability works exactly like the Pooka Birthright, and requires that they call upon their Wyrd to transform in front of the Banal. Beast Friend: The Vily may communicate with animals without resorting to Cantrips, or expending Glamour. No wild animal will willingly attack a Vily, and they must call upon their Wyrd to use this ability in the presence of the Banal. Wild at Heart: The Vily may never botch an Animal Ken, Herbalism, or Stealth (Forest) roll, and gain an extra success when they succeed. Frailties Heart of Oak: All Vily are attached to a host tree. If their host tree is damaged or destroyed, so is the Vily's Fae nature. If the Vily do not visit their tree at least once every lunar month, they gain a point of permanent Banality. Woman's Wrath: The Vily find it difficult to control their anger and jealousy. In such situations, they suffer a +2 difficulty on all their Willpower rolls. Behold the Destroyer!: The Vily must struggle to hide their disdain of men, and suffer a +1 penalty on all social interactions with them. This is only overcome after the man has proven his decency and bravery (and it takes a lot to convince a Vily). The Oath of Blood Sisterhood This Oath is performed in a circle of horse manure, at sunrise, on a full-moon Sunday. "Hu! Hu! Hu! Blood-sister Vily! I look for you over nine fields, nine meadows, nine woods, nine mountains, nine rocky mountain peaks, and nine decaying castles, because you want to come to me and become my blood-sisters. Blood-sisters! Vily! I've found you and am your beloved sister. What has belonged to me from the beginning of the world must be mine." Performing the Oath grants the character an extra point of Willpower, so long as they follow the Vily creed, aiding and healing those in need, always defending their Blood-Sisters (save for the Oath-broken) and protecting the Wilds from depredation. Failure inflicts a permanent point of Banality, rips away 2 Willpower, and incurs the wrath of the Blood-Sisterhood. Views on Other Kith Domovoi (Sluagh): The worms provide nothing of worth. Let them live their meagre lives. Leshiye: These 'forest lords' have learned to let us through their realms. Cowards. Maciew (Boggans): The Maciew love their comforts, and also show favour to Man, but at least they treat children well. Polevik: The reapers perform a true task, and we respect them for it. Rusalki: The Maids of the Seasons are tolerable in the warm Spring and Summer, but forget friendship in the Autumn and Winter. Be prepared to fight if need be. Swan Maids: The White Ladies are close to our hearts for they understand all that we do. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/vily.html